


Practicing With the Right Partner

by RomanogersLove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers will no longer be a virgin, first smut written so idk but it was interesting, that practice line kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lies about needing practice. Kind of. He does need practice, but he only wants it with her. Too bad Nat doesn't see what he's trying to say. Practicing with Steve though? Who would say no to that? Not even the Black Widow would want to pass on this opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing With the Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late, but here it is.

“You're staring again.”

Steve quickly snaps out of his trance to focus on the blonde next to him.

“Was it that obvious?”

Sharon pretends to think about it for a few seconds then replies, “extremely obvious. I'm surprised none of the guys have teased you for it yet.”

Steve mumbles something that sounds like they might have already said something.

“Look. I don't know how long you two are going to keep at this pinning after each other game, but I for one am getting tired of watching you two idiots.”

Steve just sighs then turns his attention back to Natasha again.

“You're doing it again.”

“I know. I just don't know what to do though. I think she might feel something for me, but everytime I try to get closer she pushes me away.”

“She likes you. I'm certain of it. There's no need to doubt her feelings. The problem is you're going about this the wrong way. Natasha has a hard time letting people in, but believe it or not, she'll let you in. Just be honest with her. Now go.”

“I don't know Sharon…”

“Well I do. Go! If you don't, I'll get Bucky to tell her about what you did the Christmas before you enlisted.”

“How do you… Did Bucky tell you?”

Sharon just smiles, “you know Nat's not the only one who can extract information right? Now go!”

Before Steve could try to prolong his talk with Natasha, Sharon was already shoving him towards her. He ends up bumping into her.

“Hey soldier, you know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to run into me.”

“Sorry” he glares at Sharon's retreating figure.

He sighs, “Nat, can we talk?”

Her amusement was immediately replaced with concern at the tone of his voice, “of course. Let's step out to the balcony. We'll get a little more privacy there.”

Steve nods and follows her outside.

Once outside with the doors shut, Natasha faces him, “what's going on?”

“I…”

She places a hand on his arm, “hey, it's alright, what's on your mind?”

_You,_ but of course he couldn't just say that without scaring her off.

“Nat, I've been thinking and…”

He stops and tries to gage her reaction. She waits patiently for him to continue. He swallows, trying to think of the right way to say it. Instead, he chooses to talk about a memory. One they both remember fondly.

Steve smiles and walks to the railing. Natasha follows him and stands to his right. He turns to look at her, eyes meeting.

“Do you remember when S.H.I.E.L.D fell and we were driving to Sam’s house?” Natasha smiles at the memory, even though losing the agency was traumatic, it brought Steve and her closer.

“Of course.”

“Well, I've been thinking about what you said that day. You know, about needing practice.”

Her eyebrows raised at that, “oh. Are you finally admitting that even the great Captain America needs practice?”

“No, yes. Okay. Yes. You were right.”

“Yes! I knew it. Okay. Let's see. I can pull a couple of strings and see if Katherine is available, or maybe even Nicole.”

“No.”

“No? Steve, you just said you needed practice. You're going to need someone to practice on.”

He doesn't say anything, he just looks at her and that's when the pieces click.

This time she's the one to say no.

“Please Nat?”

“No. Why don't you ask Agent 13, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you.”

Natasha turns to leave, but Steve grabs her arm and turns her back to face him.

“There's no one I trust more than you. Please, Nat. I want it to be you. You're the one who saw I needed practice in the first place.”

“What kind of practice?”

Steve blushes, “um… I don't… Whatever you think I need?”

“Steve.”

Her voice becomes more serious, “I'm really not the person you should ask. I shouldn't be the one to teach you.”

“I… Look” he sighs, “forget it. Let's just pretend I never asked.” With that he makes his way back inside the tower leaving Natasha standing there by herself.

She may be great at pretending, but how could she? After what he just told her. It wouldn't be fair. She couldn't be his first. He's never been intimate with anyone before. There just hasn't been a good moment for it to happen, or so he said. Now here he is asking her for help.

_Why?_

She runs a hand through her hair. Steve was trying to tell her something.

_There's no one I trust more than you_.

He trusts her and that's why he asked. Deep down she knows why he asked, but she couldn't. No, she has to justify it somehow.

_He met someone. That has to be it! He's worried that he won't be good enough. He's a fast learner though, he'll catch on quick, but of course he would be nervous about this. It's not a big deal. I'll just teach him once and then he can go pursue the other girl. Yes. He's just using me for practice. He was so honest with me, how could I deny him that?_

She was always great at pretending.

Steve quickly makes his way through the party goers towards his room.

He was almost to the elevator when Sharon catches him, “how'd it go?”

“It didn't.”

“Steve…”

“I'd rather not talk about this right now. I'm just going to head up and go take a shower then go to bed.”

He pushes past her and presses the up button to take the elevator to his floor. 

Minutes later, Natasha finds Sharon and asks where Steve is.

“You just missed him. He said he was going to his room for a shower then he was going to bed.”

Natasha smiles, “perfect.”

“Wait, you're going there now?”

Natasha enters the elevator then turns to her, “don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing.”

The door closes and Sharon just shakes her head. Things might just be turning up for Steve. She smiles then goes back to mingle with the other guests.

Steve exits the shower with a towel around his waist. He sighs as he makes his way into the bedroom. However, he quickly stops once he sees the figure on his bed.

“Nat?”

He blushes and focuses his attention on the ground instead of the very naked redhead in the middle of his bed.

“Hey soldier, you can look up, and if you're good, then you'll get to touch too,” she says in a playful voice.

Steve does look up, but he tries to focus his attention on her face.

“What are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you… But why?”

She gives a light chuckle, “well Steve, I've been thinking about what you said, and I agree. Everyone needs practice and since you asked, I thought I would help you out.”

“Really? Why the sudden change of heart?”

She smiles and motions him to come closer, he does.

“Not everyone's lucky enough to choose who they want their first time to be with, and since you chose me, who am I to say no?”

He sits on the bed next to her, “Nat, you don't have to do this. I don't wanna force you.”

“I know Steve. I want to do this.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, it'll be fun.”

He smiles remembering their exchange with those same words. She leans over to kiss him and they share a heated moment. In between the kiss she manages to get his towel off, thrown somewhere on the ground.

Steve pushes Natasha down on the mattress then stops, “tell me what to do.”

She smirks, “I can do better, I'll show you.”

Steve moves off of her as he watches her start to pleasure herself. She was already wet after seeing Steve in all his glory and their make out session. She moves her right hand down her body while her left hand moves to tease her breast. She inserts two fingers into her sex as she uses her thumb to circle her clit. Her movements quicken as she tries to chase her release. She knows her body well and knows just what to do to get off. She closes her eyes as she thinks about those blue eyes staring at her and his hard member just waiting for her to take him. To make him hers. The thought makes her moans. Hearing her moan makes Steve puts his hand over hers and stop her movements. Natasha gets the hint and lets him take over. He was hesitant at first, but hearing her moan his name as he pumped his fingers into her encouraged him. She reaches up and played with her breasts while he pressed his thumb onto her clit continuing to pleasure her with his fingers.

Knowing that if he kept this up she would finish before she got his dick inside of her, she stopped him. She was finally going to have him and it had to be done right. Steve was obviously aroused. He was hard and precum was already dripping from his tip. Natasha took his cock into her hand and stroked it, spreading his precum around his shaft.

“Are you ready, soldier?”

“Yes ma'am.”

She helps him line up his cock to her entrance and he pushes all the way in. Her hot right passage feels amazing. Natasha had never felt so full before. He fit perfectly into her. Steve gave her a moment to adjust to his size before pulling out all the way and thrusting in again.

He quickly found a good rhythm and Natasha would push her hips up to meant each thrust. He leans down to kiss her as he continues to move in and out of her. She was getting close. Her walls began to clench.

What pushed her over the edge was when Steve moved his hand to her left hip where her scar was. He gently touches the scar, but his eyes were on her looking at her with such admiration she was unable to hold back. Her walls convulsed around his cock. Steve didn't last much longer after that. A few more thrusts had him cumming inside her.

After they both came down from their high Steve pulled out of her and moved to her side. He kissed her and said, “thank you.”

“I think I should be the one thank you after that.”

He laughs, “so it wasn't that bad?”

“You were wonderful Steve, with a little more practice you may be as good as I am someday.”

“Well then, I guess I'm gonna need another lesson.”

She eyes his growing length, “whatever you say Captain.”


End file.
